


Accepting You For Who You Are, Not What

by queenofdeansbooty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: When Sam and Dean leave you alone with Jack at the Bunker, you learn more about him than you think you know.





	Accepting You For Who You Are, Not What

“Hey, kid,” Dean knocked on your door, making you look up at him from your desk, “Sam and I have to get going, but Jack will be here so you’re not totally alone.”

“He’s staying here?” you asked with a little extra enthusiasm. Ever since you came to the Bunker, you and Jack have really hit it off as friends. Only recently have you started to like him as more than a friend. The only problem was you didn’t know a lot about him, and maybe with Sam and Dean gone, you could have that chance to really get to know him.

“Keep it in your pants, would you?” Dean asked with a slight eye roll. He wasn’t too fond of the new girl crushing on the Nephilim. When you arrived at the Bunker, Jack specifically asked Sam and Dean not to tell you what he was because he didn’t want to scare you. Dean was just honoring that secret even though he wanted to tell you.

“Sorry,” your shoulders sagged a bit.

“Yeah, listen, we’ll call every night and once we get there. This is a short hunt so we’ll be back quickly.”

“Why can’t I come with you?”

“You know why,” Dean stated, giving you _that_ look.

“I almost shoot a guy once and it’s no more hunting for me,” you huffed out.

“Yeah. We’ll see you in about a week and a half,” Dean said, leaving your room. Looking at your computer, you wondered if you should go back to doing what you were doing. Instead, you got up and left your room, walking to the war room to say goodbye to Sam.

“Bye Sam,” you smiled, giving him a hug.

“See you later, kid,” he smiled and left with his brother, leaving you all alone with Jack. Speaking of, you didn’t know where he was and went on a search to go find him.

“Jack?” you called out, peeking your head in the kitchen to see if he was there. When you didn’t see him, you continued your search.

“In here!” he called out once you approached the storage room.

“What are you doing in here?” you asked once you walked inside. Jack was putting the top back on a box before returning it where he found it.

“Sam and Dean asked me if I could do some research for them while they’re gone. I’m just trying to find the right box.”

“What are you looking for? Maybe I can help,” you suggested, thinking this might be a good time to get to know him.

“Witches. Where would they be?”

“Ah,” you nodded your head, going over to the section they were in, “they would be over here. When I first came here, this place was so disorganized, I offered to do it myself. Spent a full week in here and came out with cobwebs and dust in my hair.”

“Thanks,” Jack smiled and looked through the boxes until he found the one he needed. Taking it off the shelf, he walked over to the desk and chairs before taking a seat. Grabbing a box, you followed and sat across from him.

“I rarely see you go out on hunts with Sam and Dean. Are you no good either?” you asked, taking the top of and sifting through the files even though you had no idea what you were looking for.

“No good?” he asked, looking up at you.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to assume,” you stuttered, “that you would be bad. I just… never mind.”

“No, it’s okay,” he chuckled, taking out a file and flipping through it. “Are you no good at hunting?”

“I tried to, but I almost ended up killing someone, and Dean kept me on the sidelines since. He keeps telling me he’d train me to be better, but I know he has a lot going on.”

“Yeah, I know how that feels,” he muttered.

“When did you get here? I mean, when did you join Sam and Dean? Did they save you from a monster too?”

“They saved you from a monster?” Jack asked, putting down the file to pay attention to you. When you first arrived here, he didn’t want to scare you off by showing you what he truly was, so he decided to pretend to be human just like you. It’s made you a lot closer knowing that there was someone your age here that wasn’t a hunter.

“Yeah, I was going to be used as a sacrifice in some demon ritual. Um, I was on the brink of death when Sam and Dean arrived. Castiel was with them and was able to heal me in time. If it weren’t for him being there, I wouldn’t be sitting in front of you right now. They took me back to the Bunker since I didn’t have anywhere else to go. Plus, my wounds were still healing. The physical ones were healed but the emotional ones weren’t. And I just never left.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that,” Jack sighed. He felt bad for not being completely honest with you since you were being 100% with him.

“It made me a better person. I wasn’t the best growing up. That was a wake-up call for me and Sam and Dean have helped me ever since. You helped too. I don’t have a lot of friends and you’re so easy to talk to,” you smiled and grabbed another file, looking through it.

“I have to tell you something,” Jack sighed, guilt eating through his brain. He had to tell you he wasn’t human. You deserved better than that.

“Yeah?” you asked, looking up.

“I’m not human,” he sighed, avoiding your eyes.

“What?” you asked, not believing this. All this time you thought he was a human boy Sam and Dean helped, just like they helped too.

“I’m half-angel,” he admitted, looking at you with gold eyes. Gasping, you sat back and tried to take this new information in.

“I’m so sorry,” he said once his eyes faded back to their original color. He looked down in shame, waiting for you to yell at him because of it. There were a lot of thoughts going through your head, but none of them were bad. There was a part of you that understood why Jack might have not told you he wasn’t human. He was scared, and it showed through his actions. Scared of what, you didn’t know.

“Jack, **look at me** ,” you spoke softly, reaching across the table and grabbing his hand. He was surprised by this but did as he was told. “There is no reason for you to feel ashamed.”

“You’re just so honest with me, and I felt bad for not being honest with you.”

“I’m not mad that you kept this from me. I would be scared too,” you admitted.

“I didn’t want to scare you off if you knew.”

“Why would I be scared?”

“I’m Lucifer’s son,” he revealed, making your eyebrows shoot up in shock.

“Who’s your mom?”

“Kelly Kline. She died giving birth to me. I swear, I’m nothing like my father.”

“Jack, I know you’re not. Want to know why? You wouldn’t be sitting here with me, helping Sam and Dean, and you wouldn’t have felt bad for not telling me you’re a Nephilim. You’re one of the good guys, Jack.”

“You think so?” he asked, a small smile growing on his face.

“I know so. Now, why don’t we get the information Sam and Dean need, and then we can go do something. We can go anywhere you want.”

“Okay,” Jack nodded. It didn’t matter what Jack was, you still liked him for who he is, not for what he is.


End file.
